Pieces
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Mimi y Yamato... Yamato y Sora... Mimi y Michael... Sora y Taichi... parejas van y vienen. Unas se quedan, otras cambian. Quedarse en una relación que no te hace bien parece no ser lógico, pero a veces un esfuerzo extra vale la pena y si no se busca la pieza faltante - ONESHOT - Proyecto escribe a partir de una imagen


**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 168**

* * *

 **PIECES**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **I**

— _¿Está bien?_

—Sí, lo está.

— _Lamento ocasionarte tantos problemas…_

—Somos amigas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… y por él.

Mimi alzó la mirada desde sus dedos que jugaban con su vestido de primavera y los dirigió hasta el jardín de su casa, Yamato estaba sentado en una reposera cerca de la piscina con el pie derecho enyesado y acostado sobre un par de cojines. El rubio hablaba algo que no lograba entender con su único hijo de nueve años que escuchaba atentamente lo que le decían.

De seguro, le contaba cómo era Japón. Mike, sin nunca haber estado en aquel país, adoraba oír sobre sus calles, las personas, la comida, el transporte, la educación nipona. Todo. El pequeño castaño adoraba todo aquello.

— _El vuelo sale en un par de horas y estaremos llegando, yo creo, que a las cinco de la tarde._

—Sí, le dije a Michael que los pase a buscar al aeropuerto. Tengo que estar en el estudio a esa hora grabando el programa de la próxima semana.

— _Muchas gracias. Los niños están muy entusiasmados con el viaje, aunque no era la idea de hacerlo en estas circunstancias... Pero el saber que está en tu casa me tranquiliza bastante._

—No te preocupes. Hasta nos ha servido para conversar…

Y no mentía.

Siempre hablaron poco. La única conexión que unía a Mimi y a Yamato era Sora… bueno, y las reuniones esporádicas a las que podía asistir de vez en cuando. Fue por ello que se sorprendió cuando la llamaron del hospital para decirle que el Ishida había sufrido un accidente laboral y Mimi era su teléfono de emergencia. De seguro Sora había estado detrás de ello. Después de todo, la castaña era la única conocida que tenía ella en Estados Unidos.

Yamato llevaba apenas dos días en casa y parecía que en esas 48 horas habían hablado todo lo que no hablaron en más de 20 años.

— _Nos estamos viendo mañana en la tarde_ – Sora al otro lado de la línea sonaba contenta y contagió a Mimi.

Su vida ya no era la de antes, pasaba en el estudio del canal para el que trabajaba. "Cocina Saludable" por supuesto que Mimi Tachikawa podía hablar de ello y de moda, y de peinados, y de ropa. Y si bien amaba su trabajo, era agotador. Además, su trabajo no terminaba llegando a casa, sino más bien comenzaba otro. Mike, su hijo, tenía una energía que desbordaba a cualquiera, hablaba hasta que el aire se le agotaba de los pulmones y cuando parecía haber finalizado, tomaba una bocanada de aire y continuaba con más fuerza.

Pero nada importaba cuando, después de varios minutos – a veces horas – terminaba de hablar y sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y abrazándole las piernas junto con un "te amo".

Y en eso estaba, en esos precisos momentos, porque bastó que Yamato se callara para que el pequeño arremetiera contándole algo que hacía reír al rubio.

—Por supuesto, no nos moveremos de acá – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

 **II**

—Señor Ishida, si en Tokio es de noche y acá es de día… ¿Cómo lo van a hacer tía Sora, Misa y Tetsu para acostumbrarse a dormir a la hora que corresponde?

—Mike, deja que Yamato coma tranquilo.

Michael miró a su hijo de aquella forma en que él sabía que habían sido suficientes preguntas por minuto cuando apenas comenzaba la cena.

El pequeño castaño torció la boca y se concentró en el plato frente a él. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza aún, ¿Por qué su papá no entendía?

—Prometo contestártelo antes de irme a dormir – susurró el rubio y la sonrisa en la cara del hijo de Mimi era gigantesca.

 **III**

Michael no fumaba con regularidad, pero cuando lo hacía era porque estaba nervioso, al menos eso había comentado Mimi por teléfono.

Yamato no era de los que escuchaban conversaciones ajenas, pero fue casi inevitable oírla tras la puerta de su habitación. Estaba molesta, con la voz quebrada y en más de una ocasión la palabra "divorcio" se hizo presente en su largo monólogo. Era una obviedad que su hijo, era su hijo, sin duda alguna.

Fue por ello, que, cuando llegó al jardín pasadas la una de la madrugada, no le sorprendió ver al otro rubio parado en medio del patio trasero mirando el cielo despejado con un cigarro en la boca.

—¿Alguna vez tu matrimonio estuvo tan mal que el divorcio parecía ser la única solución plausible?

Él soltó la pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio, Yamato sentado, Michael de pie. El Ishida botó el humo aspirado y tras rascarse la frente habló.

—En varias oportunidades.

—Mimi es excelente, pero – el rubio americano volteó al japonés y en sus ojos se leía una súplica desesperada por ayuda – no sé qué hacer, discutimos por estupideces, me puedo ir de viaje una semana y no la extraño, sé que ella a mí tampoco. Sólo extraño a mi hijo.

Yamato sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, mas no dijo nada.

Aún no sentía la suficiente confianza para abrirse con un tipo al que había visto contadas veces en su vida y que era el marido de una amiga con la que nunca tuvo una estrecha amistad.

 **IV**

Sora apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se acercó con cuidado a Yamato para darle un abrazo.

El Ishida estaba más seguro que nunca que no la extrañó durante todo ese tiempo y se sintió terriblemente culpable porque las pupilas brillantes de quien era su esposa le decían que ella sí lo había hecho.

—No era tan grave – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pero que a esas alturas le salía muy natural.

—Yamato estuviste dos días inconsciente – la pelirroja acarició su mejilla con cariño y, antes de poder acercarse a darle un beso, unas risas provenientes de sus hijos que sin cuidado se lanzaron a sus brazos.

Mientras los abrazaba, la palabra "divorcio" lo acechó a cada segundo. ¿En verdad se había acabado ese amor que creyó tener por Sora? ¿Podía quedar un poco de él dentro de sí?

Tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la acercó para darle un beso.

… No sintió nada.

 **V**

Los gritos de los niños jugando era lo que Mimi necesitaba escuchar. Necesitaba alegría en su casa. No era que los días allí fueran grises y aburridos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la magia ya no estaba.

Veía a Sora y a Yamato y sentía envidia, porque parecían tan felices y ella tan desdichada.

La grabación había sido un desastre por culpa de ella que no sonreía y se veía opaca ante la cámara. Pero es que Mimi nunca pudo esconder lo que sentía. Si estaba alegre, reía con todas sus fuerzas; si necesitaba llorar, lo hacía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Esconder sus sentimientos la estaba matando por dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo por su hijo.

¿Por qué su matrimonio no podía estar bien como el de su mejor amiga?

 **VI**

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero me tienes que jurar que esto quedara entre nosotras.

Sora estaba afligida y Mimi se preocupó de inmediato.

La pelirroja llevaba días en una actitud extraña, se encerraba en el baño a hablar por teléfono.

—Puedes confiar en mí, sabes que sí – la Tachikawa cerró la puerta de la habitación donde estaban durmiendo los niños Ishida.

Mimi apremió con la mirada a su amiga, pero por respuesta ella comenzó a pestañear rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Me estás asustando – la castaña tomó a Sora de las manos y la sentó en una de las camas del dormitorio que estaba más cerca del ventanal.

-Por favor no me juzgues que el que yo lo haga ya es suficiente y es un martirio – un suspiró acompañado de segundos eternos - … Estoy embarazada.

Mimi aguantó la respiración a medida que abría los ojos. Si a Sora le había costado tanto decir aquello era porque…

—¿Es de quién yo creo que es?

La pelirroja asintió.

—¿Le dirás a Yamato?

—Por supuesto que tengo que decirle.

Mimi se retractaba de lo que había pensado el primer día. Sora no tenía un matrimonio perfecto.

 **VII**

Por las colillas en el piso, Michael llevaba varios cigarros terminados en sus pulmones.

La noche estaba tibia, bastante agradable y a Yamato le hubiera gustado zambullirse en la piscina.

Se acercó con cuidado pisando despacio con la pierna que tenía enyesada y que Mike y sus hijos se encargaron de garabatear durante la semana. Le encantaban los niños, era un hecho, le recordaban su infancia con Takeru. Pequeños inocentes desconectados del embrollo de la adultez.

Yamato sintió unas ganas enormes de volver a su niñez y adolescencia. Estar con Gabumon, ir al digimundo… salvar el mundo de los malos. Todo parecía más fácil dentro de lo complicado que era.

—Voy a intentarlo una vez más – dijo Michael sacando al Ishida de sus pensamientos – No pierdo nada, ¿Cierto? - exhaló humo y se rascó la cabeza ansioso – No quiero perder todo esto que he construido con Mimi.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

El chico de cabello ondulado giró para mirar a Yamato a los ojos.

—Tú tampoco.

 **VIII**

Era difícil. Nunca se lo esperó, aun pensándolo más de alguna vez. Las estadísticas indican que los hijos de matrimonios divorciados tienen más probabilidades de separarse. Yamato no creía en esas estadísticas, no tenían por qué ser su realidad. Mas se estaban convirtiendo en ella.

Sora había estado extraña con él. Había algo en ella que lo perturbaba, algo que no podía identificar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y aunque Sora trataba de ser atenta con Yamato, pareciera que en cada interacción quisiese decirle algo. La noche que él quiso intimar, Sora rehuyó a su contacto abogando cansancio. La segunda vez un dolor de cabeza, la tercera y cuarta vez… algo estaba pasando. No se veían hace tres meses y Yamato quería arreglar las cosas entre ambos para así no convertirse en un número más para las estadísticas. Quería pensar que su trabajo lo estaban volviendo más frío y distante. A veces creía que se estaba convirtiendo en su padre.

Sora entró en la habitación y de un segundo a otro el rubio se abalanzó hacia ella rodeándola por la cintura desde la espalda y fue en el instante que acarició su estómago que ella se alejó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Una simple pregunta y Sora se desmoronó. Ya no podía seguir aplazando lo inevitable.

 **IX**

Mimi besó la frente de Michael antes de levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua. Agradecía el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por mejorar la alicaída relación de ambos. Ella también estaba poniendo de su parte y tenía que admitir que las cosas iban bien, pero todo era, aun así, tan frágil que podía romperse cuando menos lo notasen.

Caminó en la penumbra de la noche sin prender las luces, ella misma se autoimponía reglas para sobrellevar sus miedos. El miedo a la oscuridad lo combatía con más oscuridad.

Ahogó un grito cuando vio la figura de alguien sentado en el sillón. No demoró en notar quien era.

—¿Yamato?

El yeso blanco y garabateado parecía brillar en las sombras. Estaba cabizbajo y no se inmutó cuando Mimi le llamó.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose más. Él levantó la mirada y la castaña tragó con dificultad. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

—Tengo entendido que el sillón se convierte en cama – habló – Mike me lo comentó hace unas semanas.

—Lo es – Mimi no dijo nada más, no había necesidad. Sora le había dicho todo al rubio. Yamato se puso de pie, dispuesto a ayudar, pero Mimi no lo dejó. — Yo puedo. No es complicado.

—Sólo tengo el pie enyesado, no las manos.

—Yamato – atajó ella obligándolo a alejarse – Yo lo hago.

No tenía ganas de discutir, no después de lo de Sora. Se hizo a un lado y observó como la castaña ordenaba todo. Le pareció bonita en el pijama y con los largos bucles moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Mimi era bonita, se dijo a sí mismo. Michael sería un tonto si la dejase ir, mas ser bonita no era suficiente para estar con alguien. Sora era bonita también y aquello no había sido la razón para querer seguir con ella. ¿Era esa la razón de Michael? O ¡el otro rubio también quería salvar su matrimonio por algo más fuerte como él creyó?

—Voy por unas sábanas y un cobertor – indicó Mimi, pero antes de salir del salón Yamato la tomó del brazo y la caricia le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Sabías?

—Supe hace unos días atrás.

La soltó y por alguna razón eso les molestó a ambos.

 **X**

—¡Papá mira! desde ahora tenemos que dejar los zapatos en la entrada.

Michael levantó su dedo índice pidiéndole con ello que no lo molestara ya que estaba al teléfono.

El rostro del pequeño castaño hizo un gesto muy parecido al de Mimi y Yamato lo encontró tierno. Extrañaba a sus hijos. Ambos habían partido a Japón hace ya un día, pero sentía que había pasado un mes o quizás más.

Para él, tener un fracaso matrimonial podía superarse, pero ser un fracaso como padre jamás se lo perdonaría. Cuando sus hijos le decían algo o querían mostrarle lo que fuese, él dejaba todo de lado y los atendía.

Mike había hecho un genkan con materiales reciclados del garage y se veía bastante decente. El chico tenía talento… como su madre.

—Se parece mucho al que tengo en casa – sonrió Yamato pero la frase la supo agridulce ya que ya no era "su" casa.

Él sabía que su relación con Sora sufrió altos y bajos durante años, desde que decidieron estar juntos, en realidad, También estaba consiente que trabajar tan lejos de Japón iba a traer consecuencias, a eso sumar que la sombra Taichi siempre estuvo presente… daba para pensar que era una bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Quería enojarse con su mejor amigo, pero no tenía ni siquiera ganas de eso. Hasta sentía que era justo… él "le quitó" a Sora en su juventud, ahora Taichi arremetía en la adultez.

—¿Es eso un genkan? – la voz alegre de Mimi se hizo presente, su hijo asintió con más alegría aún - ¡Está precioso! ¡Es una excelente idea!... iremos a comprar pantuflas para andar en casa sin zapatos ahora.

La Tachikawa alzó a su pequeño castaña en brazos como pudo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él respondió abrazándola por el cuello y besándola también.

A Yamato le encantó la escena.

 **XI**

Las tiendas no eran fuente de devoción para el Ishida, pero estar ahí caminando paso a paso era mucho mejor que estar sentado todo el día entre el sofá y la reposera del jardín. De todas formas, el doctor le dijo que podía caminar y que en una semana más le quitarían, finalmente, el yeso.

Prometía sobre lo más sagrado que tendría más cuidado manejando.

—Michael me dijo que te irás a Cabo Cañaveral en cuanto te saquen el yeso – Mimi caminaba despacio a su lado mientras que Mike corría adelante tocando todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo aprovechándome de tu hospitalidad.

—Lo dices como si fueras una persona extraña. Nos conocemos desde los diez años, Yamato. No eres una molestia, eres mi amigo.

—Sí, pero no soy Koushirou.

Mimi alzó una ceja entendiendo la diferencia que trataba de hacer mencionando al pelirrojo.

—Sí, tienes razón… no fui tu primer beso – le guiñó el ojo divertida.

—Me refiero a que…

—A que no hablábamos mucho, ni estábamos cerca el uno del otro lanzando bromas a cada instante – interrumpió ella – pero aun así eres mi amigo. No podía dejarte solo en un departamento sabiendo que necesitabas cuidado y compañía.

—Eso último parece que lo dijese Takeru.

—De hecho, él me lo dijo – Ambos rieron – Trata de no volver a adelantar en curva… hasta yo sé que eso no se debe hacer.

—Iba atrasado y no se veía ningún automóvil.

—Bueno dos días inconsciente, una pierna rota y varias magulladuras dicen lo contrario.

—Apareció de la nada.

—Tienes dos hijos Yamato. Ya no tenemos dieciséis o diecisiete. Tienes que ser responsable.

—¿En serio "tú" me estás dando consejos a mí?

—¡Claro que sí!... te has perdido bastante señor Ishida. Maduré.

Yamato abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Mike corrió hacia ellos y lo cogió de la mano con entusiasmo.

—Señor Ishida, por favor venga … - el niño abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo y exclamó: - ¡Hay un acuario gigante!

Mimi los vio caminar tomados de la mano y le recordó las veces en que Michael no estaba ocupado con su trabajo y salían los tres… a todos lados.

 **XII**

—¿Cómo se llaman?

Michael se acuclilló a un lado de su hijo que, absorto, miraba dos peces que nadaban de un lado a otro en una gran pecera recién comprada dispuesta en el salón de la casa.

—Ese – indicó uno de color turquesa – se llama Purity y ese – apuntó a uno negro con líneas doradas – se llama KoD.

—¿KoD? – el nombre le sonaba conocido.

—Es el nombre de la banda del señor Ishida – sonrió feliz el niño - ¿La has escuchado, papá? Mamá la puso en el auto cuando veníamos para acá y…

El rubio no siguió escuchando a su hijo, sus ojos buscaron a una pareja que conversaba animada en la cocina. Reían y a Michael no le gustó para nada.

Sintió celos y se sintió reconfortado al mismo tiempo ya que si los sentía era porque el amor que le tenía a Mimi aún estaba allí.

 **XIII**

Yamato lanzó el celular sobre la cama recién tendida. Echó una mirada a la maleta a un costado de la puerta y una punzada molesta le atravesó el pecho.

Tenía que irse, claro que debía hacerlo, pero no quería.

—Yamato, permiso – Mimi se asomó por la puerta con un par de pantalones en las manos – estaba en el cuarto de lavado, son tuyos.

—Gracias.

La miró por un instante y supo que no quería irse, en cierta medida, por ella y porque por primera vez no quería estar solo. Más de un mes en la casa de la familia de Mimi que ya se había acostumbrado, hasta lo huraño se le había quitado un poco y es que Mike era de esos niños que derriten hasta los glaciales más impenetrables. También le ayudaba a sobrellevar tener a los suyos lejos.

—Michael te llevará mañana al aeropuerto. Tengo grabación sino te llevaría yo.

—Entiendo.

—Ha sido bueno tenerte acá, creo que ahora serás mi segundo Koushirou – sonrió Mimi.

—Falta algo para poder serlo.

La castaña giro la cabeza a la derecha, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía entender.

Yamato no lo explicó, porque no era correcto.

 **XIV**

—Señor Ishida, le prometo que cuando nos veamos de nuevo ya me habré aprendido todas sus canciones.

Mike levantó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón. Yamato revolvió sus cabellos con cariño. Extrañaría los monólogos de ese pequeño.

—Recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros cuando lo necesites. Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa todas las veces que gustes.

—Lo agradezco, pero espero no tener otro accidente para que así sea.

—Señor Ishida, recuerde que no debe pasar a los autos cuando haya una curva en el camino – la voz de Mike era seria, con dejos de tristeza y de preocupación. Iba a extrañar a ese niño.

—Lo haré.

Para Yamato no fue solo responderle al castaño, sino que era responderle a él y a Mimi.

 **XV**

Mimi, nerviosa, se aseguró que estaba sola y que nadie la observaba. Quería creer que lo que hacía no era malo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo era.

Había comenzado a enviarse mensajes con Yamato, en un principio eran inocentes. Un "¿Llegaste bien?" derivó sin darse cuenta en un "Te extraño" y de un momento a otro un "Yo también", pero ahora todo había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. Mimi había enviado un "Te quiero" y se sentía como si tuviera quince años, se mordía la uña del dedo en un ataque de ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. En la pantalla podía leer _"Yamato Ishida escribiendo…"_

¡¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en contestar?!

—¿Creo que yo también? – leyó tras unos segundos y cayó sentada en la cama. Luego lanzó el teléfono lejos - ¿CREO?

—¿Mimi?

La susodicha se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y entregó su mejor sonrisa cuando Michael entró.

—Vine a cambiarme. ¡Qué manera de hacer calor! – se abanicó el rostro y caminó hasta el armario para buscar… lo que sea que andaba buscando.

—Mike tiene fiebre.

—¿Fiebre? – la castaña dejó todo de lado y miró a su marido – hace un rato estaba bien.

—A estado tosiendo toda la mañana, se ha quejado de escalofríos… - comentó el rubio alzando una ceja.

Mimi abrió la boca para contestar, se sentía la peor madre del mundo, pero el teléfono sonando la salvó de manera olímpica.

Michael se adelantó ante la cara pálida de la castaña que no se había tomado el tiempo de bloquear el aparato.

—Es Sora – indicó él pasándole el teléfono. Mimi estaba extraña, muy extraña.

La Tachikawa sonrió nerviosa y contestó.

Y si estaba pálida, su cara de puso blanca como el papel al comenzar la conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—… Lo perdió - dijo en un hilo de voz una vez que hubo cortado.

 **XVI**

Lo soñó millones de veces, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que había hecho.

Mimi se tapó el pecho con la blanca sábana aun respirando agitada. Yamato no perdió el tiempo y la atrajo a él robándole otro beso profundo.

Lo primero que hizo, al tener descanso fue volar a Nueva York a materializar todo lo que se escribían con Mimi. Fue complicado, porque Mimi era conocida y que la mujer que habla todas las semanas de alimentación saludable sea vista entrando/saliendo de esa clase de "hoteles" iba a ser la comidilla por meses.

¿Sentía culpa?, sí; ¿se sentía la peor persona del mundo?, también. Pero los besos de Yamato la hacían olvidar por un instante que todo lo que ambos habían hecho estaba mal.

—Te quiero… - logró decir ella cuando él se separó para tomar aire.

—Creo que yo también…

"Creo" … Yamato siempre le contestaba con el "creo" antecediendo todo.

Era aquello lo que le provocaba dudas.

 **XVII**

Las reuniones se habían vuelto incómodas de un momento a otro. Taichi estaba con Sora. Ellos y Yamato trataban de ser lo más civilizados con respecto a su trío amoroso que terminó como siempre debió ser. Todos lo pensaban, pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta.

Mimi llegó de la mano de Mike y en cuanto éste vio a Yamato corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿y yo? – preguntó Takeru con falsa tristeza - ¿Ya no soy tu favorito?

Y de un saltó cambió de brazos.

—¡Qué grande y linda estás! – exclamó Mimi al ver a la hija de Koushirou. Luego de dirigió al padre - ¿La puedo reservar para Mike?

—Por supuesto, sería como mi revancha – sonrió Izumi.

.

.

—¿Qué fueron esas miradas con Koushirou? – preguntó Yamato a medida que le quitaba el suéter.

—¿Celoso?

—Quizás.

—¿Yamato Ishida celoso? – Mimi no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Sora jamás se quejó de aquel sentimiento.

Él chasqueó la lengua y continuó con su labor de quitarle la ropa.

 **XVIII**

Yamato pasó todo el día con sus hijos antes de irlos a dejar al departamento de Taichi.

Cuando llegó le abrió la puerta el único hijo del moreno, era idéntico a su amigo, pero sus ojos eran los mismos de su difunta madre.

No tenía intenciones de quedarse, de hecho, solo los iba a dejar en la puerta, abrazarlos, decirles que los amaba e irse.

—Sora no está – habló el Yagami desde adentro – fue al cementerio.

—De todas formas, estoy atrasado.

—¿Atrasado con Mimi?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina, agradeció que sus hijos habían ido a encerrarse al cuarto a jugar en la consola y no oyeron nada.

—¿Me vas a dar clases de moral? ¿tú?

—Ambos sabemos que soy la última persona que te daría ese tipo de clases. No tendría cara para hacerlo.

—Entonces no entiendo a qué viene tu insinuación.

—¿Insinuación? Matt, lo acabas de confirmar.

—Tai, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas… ¿Qué quieres?

—¿La amas? ¿las amas como yo amo a Sora? Porque si no es así, no vale la pena lo que haces.

—Tienes que estar de broma – Yamato rió con ironía - ¿Temes que rompa un hogar como tú lo hiciste?

Ahora fue el turno de Taichi de reír.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu familia feliz, ¿Por qué era feliz, cierto?

El Ishida no creyó necesario armar un escándalo, así que dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **XIX**

Michael trataba de llevarle el ritmo a su hijo, pero hablaba demasiado rápido. Le contaba sobre algo que le había dado una tal Mara Izumi, después sobre el hijo del que era doctor, su ida a Disney, unas fotografías en la réplica de la Estatua de la Libertad y de allí saltaba al aeropuerto, el departamento de los abuelos y todo era risas, gritos y entusiasmo.

Mimi, a su lado en el auto, no paraba de escribir en el celular y por su cara estaba preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí – respondió escueta.

—Papá y cuando salimos con mi mamá y el señor Ishida fue genial, subimos hasta el mirador de la Torre de Tokio…

Michael conocía ese tic en el ojo de Mimi, era su respuesta al nerviosismo que ella tenía, el rubio fumaba, la Tachikawa cerraba su ojo involuntariamente.

.

.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—¿Qué?

Mimi se quedó parada frente a la cama mientras se colocaba el pijama.

—Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte porque esto funcione, ¿Estás haciendo lo mismo?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿No me estas engañando con Yamato?

—No lo estoy haciendo, Michael. ¿He hecho algo para que creas eso?

—Te creo si me dices que no – él sonrió – Te amo.

Mimi se detuvo al responder, estuvo a punto de decirle: _"creo" que yo también._

—Deberíamos tener otro hijo – Michael iba a hablar, pero ella se adelantó – Mike está grande, no quiero que sea hijo único como tú y yo.

 **XX**

Mimi no contestaba sus mensajes, tampoco sus llamadas.

Afortunadamente tenía tanto trabajo que no podía distraerse tanto en pensar en su relación – o lo que fuese que tenían – por tanto tiempo. Cuando lo hacía, en pocos minutos se quedaba dormido. Los ratos libres los ocupaba en hablar con sus hijos por Skype.

—Yamato. ¿Tienes un momento, por favor?

El Ishida detuvo su trabajo administrativo y prestó atención a su jefe que estaba acompañado por una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé que llegaría de Japón alguien a ayudarnos? – Yamato asintió – pues ha llegado, ella es Izumi Orimoto y necesito que le enseñes todo a detalle.

—Mucho gusto – la chica se inclinó a modo de saludo.

Yamato, olvidó a Mimi por el resto del día.

 **XXI**

Mike saltó de un lado a otro cuando supo que tendría un hermano – o una hermana, aún no estaban seguros – pero el solo hecho de saber que no estaría solo lo emocionó con creces.

Mimi estaba feliz con la noticia. Había decidido enfocarse en su familia y ello significaba olvidarse de Yamato. No fue tan difícil, ella no le contestó los mensajes y llamadas y él no insistió.

Lo que creyó amor, no lo era y quizás nunca lo fue.

 **XXII**

La hija de Mimi era rubia y de gigantes ojos azules y si Michael no tuviera esos rasgos y ella estuviera ciento por ciento segura que era de él, cualquiera pensaría que era de Yamato.

Tenía apenas un año y medio y caminaba dando tumbos irregulares. Era una risueña que reía por todo y Mike iba tras ella procurando que yo callera.

Lamentablemente, su nacimiento no trajo consigo una mejora en su matrimonio. Mimi sabía que existían grandes probabilidades de que eso sucediera, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

La castaña estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que volvía a ver a Yamato. La última vez fue en casa de Koushirou, años atrás. Desde ese momento decidió que no lo volvería a ver. Cortó toda comunicación, aunque supo por intermedio de sus otros amigos que salía con una compañera de trabajo y que todo iba tan bien que quizás las campanas de boda sonarían para él, otra vez.

—¡Es igual a Michael! – Sora alzó a la hija de Mimi y la llenó de besos provocando que rompiera en risotadas – Y se ríe como tú – bromeó.

Taichi a su lado sonrió y pensó lo mismo que Mimi creyó que los demás pensarían: "Se parece a Yamato". A la Tachikawa le dieron ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era de Michael, que en su desesperación le había hecho un test de ADN.

—Yamato no vendrá – dijo Takeru acercándose a los cuatro – Zoe no se siente bien y la llevará al hospital. Puede que sea tío otra vez – comentó entre risas y a Mimi no le gustó para nada.

Sora y Taichi, en cambio, ni se inmutaron.

.

.

—Lamento la hora – El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

Y la voz de su hijo no ayudó junto con los hijos del rubio que corrieron a abrazarlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte, si pudo dejarlo ir una vez, otra no iba a ser difícil.

Todo se fue al tacho se la basura cuando lo vio acercarse para saludar, ¿Siempre había sido tan guapo? Ese corte de cabello parecido a cuando tenía once y esa chaqueta de cuero. ¡Demonios! Se veía guapísimo.

—¿Soy tío o no? – preguntó Takeru en un susurro para que nadie más lo oyera.

—No seas tonto. Era un dolor de muelas – respondió en el mismo volumen. Tenía a cada uno de sus hijos abrazando sus piernas.

Yamato se quedó allí y desde su posición levantó su mano para saludar a Mimi. La castaña, digna como ella sola, le sonrió como si nada, pero por dentro se estaba derritiendo.

Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

 **XXIII**

—¿Es… mía?

Mimi volteó el rostro para mirar a Yamato que se había acercado a ella mientras acomodaba a su hija en el asiento dispuesto para ella en el auto.

—¿Perdón? – el rubio abrió la boca, pero Mimi alzó el brazo para callarlo – Es de Michael.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tengo un examen de ADN que lo confirma.

Él suspiró y arremetió. Las palabras llevaban años estancadas.

—¿Por qué dejaste de escribir? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro dejaste de contestar mis llamadas?

Mimi cerró la puerta del auto para que su hija no despertara.

—Porque lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado y porque quería solucionar las cosas con Michael.

—¿Pudiste hacerlo?

—A veces sí, a veces no. ¿Va todo bien con tu novia?

—A veces sí, a veces no.

Algo más iba a preguntar Mimi, pero Yamato nunca lo supo. La tomó del cuello y la besó.

 **XXIV**

Despertó abrazada por el Ishida, tan solo había dormido un par de horas, necesitaba más, estaba claro, pero tenía responsabilidades que asumir y si no llegaba pronto donde su madre, Satoe podría comenzar a sospechar por sus largas ausencias esos días.

Yamato abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el vacío en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Van a ser las diez.

Él se refregó los ojos cansado.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Mas, de una forma extraña Yamato llenaba todos los espacios en blanco y unía las piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas.

Terminó de vestirse y lo miró con la barbilla temblando.

—Cada vez que te pregunté si me querías, respondías "creo" que te quiero. Por eso dejé de responderte los mensajes y las llamadas. Contigo no tengo nada seguro Yamato. Por eso Sora se fue también. Hasta que no sepas entregar seguridad… ni yo, ni ella ni la que venga después se quedaran.

No esperó respuesta y se fue.

 **XXV**

Parecía que flotaba. Era un ángel que caminaba rozando el suelo con la punta de los pies… o eso parecía.

Era hermosa y Tetsu estaba embobado mirándola caminar hacia él.

Mimi miró de reojo a Yamato sentado a su derecha y él la observaba a ella descaradamente, sin importarle que Michael estaba pegado a su lado y que Izumi Orimoto estaba del otro lado.

Ambos eran imanes de carga inversa.

.

.

—Nos pueden ver.

Mimi detuvo la mano de Yamato que iba directo a su entrepierna. Él estaba pasado de copas y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, ella también.

El matrimonio de su hijo con la de Mimi había sido él evento del año, por lejos. Los medios se agolparon en la salida del centro de eventos para fotografiar y grabar a la hermosa modelo nieta de un famoso actor de Hollywood e hija de la ex figura de televisión junto al hijo del ex cantante japonés de la banda KoD.

Cuatrocientos invitados, música en vivo, menú de lujo y en el baño privado Yamato subió el vestido de la castaña hasta su cintura y entró en ella como ya llevaba años haciéndolo.

Estaba ebrio y no podía aguantar hasta el día siguiente para fundirse en ella.

Mimi se afirmó de la pared, la música ahogó sus gemidos y no reprimió ninguna palabra para el rubio.

.

.

—¿Dónde estabas? – la nueva señora Ishida estaba cruzada de brazos cerca de los baños – Tetsu ya casi se va al hotel.

—Aquí estoy – sonrió besándola en la frente.

La Tachikawa salió del baño cuando confirmó que no había nadie a la vista. Ordenó su elegante vestido y caminó donde Michael como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y en realidad era así. Ella no podía estar con Yamato de otra forma que no fuese esa, porque él no era "la" pieza que completaba su puzzle, simplemente era una pieza más.

Él no la querría como Mimi lo necesitaba, de hecho, el Ishida no podría querer a nadie como cualquiera lo esperaba estaba demasiado quebrajado. Con él todo era a medias, al menos en términos de relaciones de pareja, porque con sus hijos era tema aparte.

—¡Cuídala! – exclamó Mimi en el oído de su yerno e hijo de Yamato mientras lo abrazaba.

—Con mi vida.

—Si se porta mal, me lo haces saber de inmediato… hija – el Ishida le sonrió a su nuera y encontró muy gracioso que finalmente llevase su apellido siendo que cuando la vio de pequeña creyó que era hija suya.

Fuere como fuere, la mujer frente a él era una Ishida más.

—Claro – respondió ella y la curva de sus labios formaba una sonrisa perfecta.

Luego fue el turno de Sora y de Michael para despedirse.

Yamato y Mimi se miraron de reojo. Estaban mal… llevaban años haciéndolo mal, así que, qué más daba si continuaban por un par de años más.

O para siempre.

* * *

 **Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
